1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for playing recorded media having many titles and more particularly to a system allowing the audience to select titles to be played on the basis of their popularity and time since last playing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Juke boxes in public gathering places will play musical numbers from records, discs, or tapes. The particular musical selections played will be heavily weighted to a few of the most popular numbers. This will soon become annoying to most of the listening audience. Some establishments employ a disc jockey to make the selections. Others employ some preselected sequence of automatic play such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,940 issued Jul. 1, 1980 to Prysby and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,481 issued Dec. 1, 1992 to Culbertson. These methods are arbitrary and may not reflect the preferences of the listening audience at the time. It would be useful to have a playing system that enables the listening audience to vote on what they are to hear without overwhelming them with excessive repetition of favorites. Most current recordings such as compact discs provide, on their outer coverings, details of each performance along with an elegant graphic image. It would be useful for the selecting audience to have access to that outer covering image and data when making their selections.